The Next Generation of Heroes
by PhantomBrat
Summary: Danni and Sammy, along with Alex are sent to stay with Yugi and co. for Danni and Sammy's continued training.  DP/YGO X-over with X-Men Evolution.


**I decided to put a hold on To the Stars & Back Again (Title to be changed) and rewrite it, taking the twins out. I may have their paths cross in a different way, I may not...It just all depends. Until then...**

**PhantomBrat out...**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sammy," I called to my twin brother. "Mom says that we're going to be going to spend time with our uncles in New York. She wants us to be packed and ready to go in two hours. Uncle Seto will be here to pick us up."<p>

Sammy stuck his head out of his room, "Is Alex coming with us? And why are we going there?"

"In order, yes and Uncle Yami said that we need to go there for training purposes. Plus, he wanted to introduce us to some people he knows," I pointed out as I headed to my room.

I heard Sammy's door close and shut my own. I started packing my clothes and a baggie full of hair-ties. I grabbed a few books and my Duel Monsters cards. I had a feeling that Uncle 'Kura was going to show us how to summon Shadow Creatures on this trip. Uncle Yami said that if we did really well with our Shadow Magic AND our ghost powers, he would talk to a friend of theirs and out parents about allowing us into a really special program. He couldn't tell us much more than that and that the people behind the program were always looking for certain people.

I heard the doorbell and grabbed my suitcase, backpack and worn-out laptop bag before phasing through the floor. Mom was answering the door as I touched down. Uncle Seto and Mokuba were at the door. I waved to both of them as I rushed back upstairs to get Sammy. "They're here, Sammy," I called. "I hope you're ready, because I certainly am!"

Sammy's door opened, "I can't find my cards anywhere."

"That's because you left them in my room again, big brother," I pointed out. "They're in my bag with my deck and our shared binders. Let's go before Uncle Seto decides to leave without us." I know he'd never do this because Sammy's his favorite twin. I always get attention because I'm the only girl, but I don't mind. Uncle 'Kura gives me sweets when Mom's not looking and he's trying to talk Uncle Yami into allowing him to teach us how to Summon.

"Danni, Sammy," I heard Dad call from downstairs. "Get down here, Seto's ready to go. I don't care how you two do it, just come down."

Sammy grinned at me and I grinned back. Sammy called back, "We'll be down in a second."

Uncle Seto had witnessed firsthand what we could do when I called them for help in rescuing Sammy from Vlad. But Mokuba had yet to see our powers. I took some of Sammy's bags and we phased through the floor together, landing in the living room. Mokuba had seen this and turned to Dad, "It looks like the twins really did get their powers under control after all. I was going to ask if Danni ever stopped running into the arcadia door."

I heard this and paled. I had run into the glass door just this morning, trying to avoid Sammy's and Alex's start of summer celebratory water balloon. In fact, the evidence was still there and I had a slight bruise left behind on my forehead. He saw this and shook his head, "Danni, this makes it, what, the 100th time you've collided with that particular door?"

"I don't really know," I replied. "I lost track a long time ago."

Dad laughed at this, "We had to quit keeping track of her daily encounters after Sam filled up several notebooks. I think we used them for starting the fires during the winter."

Uncle Seto cleared his throat, "We need to get going if I'm going to make it to the hotel by nightfall. We have a three-hour flight-time ahead of us."

We gave our parents hugs and kisses and said our good-byes before heading across the backyard to collect Alex. Afterwards, we loaded into Uncle Seto's hired car and headed for the airport.

Sammy

After our plane touched down, we met up with another hired driver and were taken to a large mansion. Uncle Yami and Uncle Yugi were waiting for us outside. Once the driver stopped, Danni opened the car door and bolted for them. "I missed you both," she said as she hugged them.

They returned the hug and looked at me. Uncle Yami spoke, "I see that you and Danni are in control of your powers and are ready for the next step in your training."

"Hey, Uncle Yami," Danni started. "Did Uncle 'Kura and Uncle Ryou come with you?"

"Ryou wanted to see you kids again and is waiting inside," Uncle Yugi replied. "Malik and Marik are here as well."

We followed our uncles inside. "We're going to be staying with some friends for a while and thought that you kids might want to meet them," Uncle Yugi explained to us. "A lot of them are your age."

"I see that our young guests have arrived," a voice stated as we entered the large living room. "Welcome. I am Professor Charles Xavier."

"I'm Sammy Fenton and Danni is my twin sister. This is our cousin, Alex Foley," I replied.

The professor nodded, "My students will be returning shortly from their last day of the school year. Until then, please, make yourselves comfortable."

As he, our uncles, and Alex left the room, I turned to Danni and whispered, "We don't know them, so we need to keep our powers secret unless absolutely necessary."

"Alright," Danni nodded. "That means limited telepathy as well, right?"

I nodded, "Very limited, because we both still space out."

Just as we quit whispering, a very gruff man entered the room and stared at the both of us.

Logan

I walked into the mansion and saw two kids whispering to each other. They stopped the moment they saw me. The kids' scents caught up with me. They smelled neither dead nor alive. I remember running across a similar smell a while back, about 15-16 years ago. The boy smelled like spicy foods and darkness while the girl smelled of sweets and light. This scent was also familiar. I had only run across six people with this particular odor and they were what they referred to as 'split souls'. They were currently staying with us. How was this possible for these two kids?

The boy grabbed the girl's wrist and left the room with her. I noticed that the boy had violet-colored eyes and the girl had bright blue eyes. I headed to my room.

Danni

We located our uncles by trailing after their Shadow Magic. Alex was tinkering with a busted PDA and an old handheld game. I spotted Uncle Bakura and headed over to him. He slipped me a 'cookies and crème' candy bar and I hugged him. "How's my favorite little brat," he asked.

I smiled, "Pretty good."

"I can see that you have a fading bruise," he pointed out.

I rubbed my forehead, "Yeah, I sorta got into a fight with the sliding glass door this morning and lost. This should be gone by bedtime."

"Did you bring your decks," Uncle 'Kura asked me.

I nodded and before I could say anything, the room was swamped by teens. Within a few minutes, one of them noticed us. It was a boy wearing brown pants, a red shirt, and a tan buttoned up one over it. "Are these new students, Professor," he asked.

He looked at the boy, "No, they're here to visit their uncles and to stay with us for the summer."

Sammy waved to everyone, "I'm Sammy Fenton and Danni is my twin sister. The boy with the electronics in pieces is our cousin, Alex Foley."

"I'm Kurt," the boy stated. "This is Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Scott, and Bobby, Evan, Amara, Sam, Rahne, Jamie, Roberto, and Ray."

I waved to them as Sammy noticed my special treat from Uncle Bakura. "Danni, you gonna share that with me?"

"Share what," Alex questioned, staring at me.

"I guess so," I sighed. "I can't believe that you saw my candy bar."

Sammy grinned, "You still owe me from last week."

"You're mean, big brother," I complained.

Sammy took my treat and broke it in three, handing Alex a piece. He handed me the bigger of the three, "I wasn't going to be that unfair, Little Sis."

I made a face at him and bit into the candy. I had planned on eating that later. Kitty was staring at my clothes, "So where'd you get your outfit?"

"Here and there," I replied. "Our mom tends to make a few things for us now and then, but I buy things from secondhand shops. I really hate clothes that are the 'style'."

She laughed, "I really love that top."

"Thank you," I replied.

Yugi

I was glad to get to see our godchildren again. Danni and Sammy were ready to begin their training in the use of Shadow Magic. Danny and Sam had approved this after feeling that they had their ghost powers under control. We had invited Alex to come with, knowing that he would be miserable with his cousins spending time with us.

I had called Charles Xavier, who had at one time assumed that our ability to use Shadow Magic was a result of the 'X-gene'. I asked if we and the kids could stay with him while Seto dealt with one of the branches of his company. He said that it was alright.

I looked at Danni, "Would you three like to know where your rooms are?"

"Okay," Alex replied, not looking away from his 'project'.

Danni and Sammy grinned, "Sure." The permanent residents stared at the twins. "What? It's a twin thing," they said at the same time.

Yami couldn't help but laugh at the scene. I must admit that it was funny. Kitty and Evan offered to show them to their rooms. "You three be careful," Malik called after them.

I heard Danni call back, "As long as there aren't any sliding glass doors, I will be."

I noticed a few stares at her reply. "Danni has personal issues with arcadia doors," Bakura stated.

Danni had apparently heard this, because she came back into the room. "Not funny, Uncle 'Kura. Dad just forgot to replace the Kuriboh sticky that Uncle Yami bought me after he cleaned the door," she complained. "If it were there, then I wouldn't have run into the door for who knows how many times."

She left again. Ryou looked at Bakura, "I think you should start watching your back. She's going to tell Sammy and he's probably going to prank you pretty good."

Sammy

Danni and I were getting tired of not being able to fly. She was a bit antsy at dinner and it was bothering me. I poked her in the side and whispered, "Wait until later and I'll pull up that article on that new airplane model that Dad's probably going to buy for me."

She nodded, picking up the hint. It was our code for: We'll sneak out around midnight and go flying for thirty minutes.

"Are you going to paint it black and white," Danni asked me.

I shrugged, "Not sure yet."

Danni had asked if we were going to patrol and of course I wasn't sure. Dad had helped us to figure out a way to talk about ghost hunting around people that didn't know us. If I wanted to go flying, all I had to do was mention to Danni anything that flies. For patrolling, we just said the colors 'black and white'. It was pretty simple for us to hide our true meaning behind simple phrases.

The man from earlier looked at us and we stopped whispering. He made me very uncomfortable. Danni rubbed her nearly healed bruise, "That still hurts. I think I ran into the door a bit harder than usual. Why did Grandmother insist on our parents installing shatterproof glass?"

"Maybe because Gramps broke the last ten before that when he heard that you got hurt running into them," Alex replied.

The three of us left the table and headed to our room. "So how are we going to get Uncle Kura this time," I asked.

Danni grinned, "Did you bring the Kit?"

I shook my head, "Dad saw it and said that I had to leave it."

Alex held up a mass of wires, "We could hook this up to the doorknob and set the voltage at a slight shock, no more than what one would get with static electricity. I got it rigged for about ten such shocks before the circuit shuts off and needs to be reset for the next round."

"We'll have to wait until everyone's asleep," I said, grinning.

Danni poked me, "We have to warn Uncle Ryou so that he doesn't get shocked. Remember, we promised to let him know when Uncle Bakura's getting pranked."

"Oh, yeah," Alex drew out. "The invisible wall incident. Uncle Danny and Dad grounded us for that."

"Mom even put those horrible bands on our wrists to keep us from using our ghost powers," I complained.

Danni grinned, "At least my prank was less harmful and didn't involve my powers."

"Yeah, you taped clear wrap in the hallway and videotaped Uncle Kura's reaction," I pointed out. That was what inspired my stunt that got us all grounded, in mine and Danni's case, literally.

I heard a knock on the door and an unfamiliar voice, "Lights out."

"I'd better head to my room. I'm sharing with Kitty, so I'll try to slip out when she's asleep," Danni said. "I hated being grounded."

Alex looked up from his project, "I'll try to set this up while you're in the bathroom later." He was in on our 'secret spoken code'.

Danni

I spotted Uncle Ryou and let him in on the prank that was in store for Uncle Bakura. He just asked that one of us reverse the dust jacket on his book that he'd leave lying on the table by his bed when the prank was set. I promised him and headed to Kitty's room.

Kitty looked at me as I entered the room, "So where are you from?"

"Amity Park. It's alright, I guess," I replied. "So what's it like here?"

"Busy, never a dull moment. What about where you live," she asked.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't know. The three of us are constantly picked on by the other students. My grandparents are constantly trying to get me into frou-frou dresses and Sammy into preppy clothes. Our other grandparents are way cooler, despite the fact that the other residents there think they're crazy."

"You and Sammy mentioned you're twins and that he's the oldest. What's that like," Kitty questioned.

I grinned, "Pretty awesome. He looks out for me and I do the same for him. We even look after Alex."

Kitty looked over at her clock, "We'd better get to sleep before Logan knocks on the door. He's pretty strict about us staying up late on weekdays, but he'll let up in a few days. I dread the week before school starts, because he'll start back up."

I nodded and slid into the sleeping bag. All I had to do was wait to sneak out with the boys to set up the prank, leave a sign for Uncle Ryou, and go flying.

Alex

Sammy and I kept poking each other in the side to stay awake. We waited until all the lights were out and an hour after to be safe. Sammy contacted Danni and made sure that she was still awake.

Apparently she was eager to go flying since she had been feeling weighed down. This rubbed off on Sammy. So while I was setting the prank up, Sammy phased into Uncle Ryou's and Uncle Bakura's room to leave the sign that the prank was set to go off.

After that, they phased through the wall and outside.

Sammy

Danni and I went flying for a few minutes above the mansion/boarding school. Feeling better, we headed back inside. Danni gave me a hug, "You're the best big brother ever."

I hugged her back, "Well, I have to be, considering that I have you to look after when Mom and Dad aren't around. Now, head to bed before you're caught."

She hugged me one more time before going back to her room. I settled back into the bed a fell asleep.


End file.
